


You Sound Just Like Pent

by evolsailor



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Dreaming, Existentialism, How Do I Tag, Khonjin's trigger word is Pent's name, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Smack may have a crush on Pent but that's up to you, Talking about the universe, Theory Time, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolsailor/pseuds/evolsailor
Summary: “Hello, Khonjin.”Khonjin kept his hands over his eyes and grimaced. “Hey, man! Who are you?”“You know who I am.”“No clue, dude! Never met you before. Did I kill ya or something?”





	You Sound Just Like Pent

It came to him in a dream, of all fucking things.

 

Khonjin saw Smack first on that day, and then again a month later in his dreams.

 

In the black expanse, when Khonjin saw him, he shielded his eyes. As if not looking at Smack would make him go away, would hide him away from this forever, like he wanted. 

 

“Hello, Khonjin.”

 

Khonjin kept his hands over his eyes and grimaced. “Hey, man! Who are you?”

 

“You know who I am.”

 

“No clue, dude! Never met you before. Did I kill ya or something?”

 

“How is this world going?” He could hear Smack step towards him, and he scrambled back. His chest felt tight for some reason. 

 

“Swear, I don’t know who the fuck you are!”

 

“Khonjin, don’t you remember me?”

 

“Hey, can you leave me the _fuck_ alone?”

 

“You remember me. You do.”

 

“Go away already. I don’t even know who you are.”

 

“You sound just like Pent,” Smack laughed.

 

Khonjin stopped breathing. He couldn’t all of a sudden. He could feel his body lock up, and everything felt distant.

 

_ Pent. _

 

“Khonjin?”

 

He screamed. Khonjin didn’t realize he was screaming until his throat grew raw, his hands in his hair and eyes blurred with tears. He could see Smack’s shoes in front of him.

 

“Okay. Okay. Was it his name?”

 

“Getoutgetout-”

 

“Hm?”

 

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD, SMACK!”

 

Smack blinked at him. “So you know who I am, Khonjin?”

 

Khonjin shook, sobbing raggedly, dropping to his knees. Smack was above him now, quiet. Too fucking quiet. Khonjin decided he hated him.

 

“Are you-”

 

“Why did Gay Spaggers disappear? Is it you? Did you get rid of him?”

 

“I don’t know. Pen- He made Gay Spaghetti Chef, he would know.”

 

“He made my boyfriend?”

 

“Just like Shelbs made you and Gino.”

 

“S-she….she made me...Shel….by….”

 

Smack didn’t speak. “Can you look at me?”

 

“No. No fucking way.”

 

“That’s fair. Can I say his name.”

 

“No!”

 

“How does ‘P’ work?”

 

Khonjin thought about it, stretching his hands. “Okay. That’s fine.”

 

“Okay. P. P made Spag, yes. Can I call him that?”

 

“S-sure.”

 

“P made Spag. But Shelby made you, Gino, and Gilmore.”

 

“What about Ruther?”

 

“Not sure. I don’t hold all the cards.”

 

“Smack, am I God?”

 

“In a way, yes. You own this world.”

 

“Why the fuck would you do that to me?” Khonjin wheezed.

 

“To save it. I wanted to save all of you.”

 

Khonjin kept his eyes on the ground.

 

“You can bring back your boyfriend, you know. If you want him, he’ll be back. Those are the perks of being God. The perks P never used for me.”

 

And Smack was gone.

 

Khonjin woke up in a cold sweat with tears on his cheeks.


End file.
